


Blush

by Applefallarchive



Category: Fall Out Boy
Genre: Cute, Fluff, Love Confessions, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-20
Updated: 2016-09-20
Packaged: 2018-08-16 04:58:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 400
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8088148
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Applefallarchive/pseuds/Applefallarchive
Summary: In the messy van at night, speeding along some unknown road, Pete has a favorite game to play.Make Patrick Blush.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Just a quick fluffy piece to save us from the sin I've been writing.

In the messy van at night, speeding along some unknown road, Pete has a favorite game to play.

Make Patrick Blush.

The goal is to make Patrick blush - obviously - and it's quite possibly the most fun game Pete's ever come up with. Much more fun than being shot in the ass with a BB gun, anyways. 

Because in this game, Pete usually wins. Patrick's easy to blush, ridiculously so, and there's always some pink painting his round cheeks. It's adorable, and Pete loves it. Patrick always protests and half-heartedly shoves him away, tugging his hat down and blushing red, being ridiculously cute. 

It's what Pete's about to play now, tucked in the backseat with Patrick. He's playing with Patrick's hair, Patrick's knit cap that seems glued to his head more often than not laying forgotten beside him. Pete's pleased, because a hatless Patrick is a Patrick who trusts. 

Pete admires Patrick for a few more moments before he clears his throat. "Hey, 'Trick? You're prettier than all the stars in the sky." Pete says, voice soft. It's meant to make him blush, but td entirely true.

Patrick looks up at him, and sure enough, there's a pretty pink blush across his cheeks. "Shut up, dude." Patrick mumbles, lowering his gaze. Pete just grins and tickles him lightly, making him laugh softly.

"You're an angel on earth." Patrick blushes again at this, cheeks going a deeper red. It's funny and fascinating to watch, and Pete thinks he's gorgeous.

Patrick falls silent again when Pete stops talking, and lays his head back down. "I love you, Patrick." Pete says, running his fingers through his hair. He really does, feels his heart ache with how much he does.

"I know, dude. I love you too." Patrick murmurs, sounding like he's falling asleep but not quite getting it.

Pete shakes his head, and tugs urgently on a strand of strawberry hair. "No, like, I really love you." Pete tries to explain.

Patrick just yawns and cuddles closer, eyes closing. "I know. I really love you too." Patrick's voice is softer and he pats Pete's knee, a smile on his face. 

At that moment, Pete feels right with everything in the world. He smiles down at Patrick, and knows that there's time for talking tomorrow about love.

For now, Patrick's fallen asleep, and Pete feels like, for once, he can fall asleep just as easily.


End file.
